Killer Deception
by heroes-rule-villians-are-cool
Summary: The Titans receive a gift from a not so stranger who pulls them into a game for Robin's life. More information is available at the end of the first chapter.
1. Unexpected Delivery

Beastboy slide further down into the couch as he was killed by that teleporting doctor zombie dude. He finally got to round 12, and now he had to start allover again. For the forty-seventh time. He groaned in despair. This was getting old. Nothing was happening in Jump, except for some petty attempts at robbing PetCo. Heh, get it? _Petty_?

Beastboy smiled at his fantastic word work. At that every moment there was a knock at the door. His green eyes wondered to the door's general direction. Was the Comic Club ready to beg for his return? Or was Control Freak just going to point his sausage finger in his face and declare himself to be their greatest nemesis again?

He once again groaned. To find out he'd have to pause the game, pull himself off the couch, walk down the hallway, and open the door. He hoped this would be worth it.

The green teen strained himself to get his lazy little butt out of between the couch cushions, and slowly walked down the hallway to the front door. When he opened the door he saw a red haired man in a Fed-Ex delivery dude outfit.

"Special delivery for the Teen Titan," Beastboy could barely hear his monotone. He was staring at the package he was delivered. It was a box covered in red and yellow striped wrapping paper, and topped off with a perfect green bow on top that resembled Blossom's from the Powerpuff Girls… not that he watched a little girl cartoon, of course.

"Uh…" Beastboy's eyes wondered around the figure of the present. This was so worth it! He smirked. It was probably a gift from one of his many admirers.

"Sign these," The Fed-Ex dude held out a clip board that could barely hold the huge stack of papers. Beastboy didn't bother to read the tiny printed words and instead signed the entire front page with a loopy signature.

TtTtTtTtTtT

Beastboy shook the present furiously and then stopped, hoping to hear something move. Nothing. This stupid box was driving him insane. He'd been shaking it for twenty minutes, and even though the package was incredibly light it was exhausting work for his… developing arms. He put the present down on the kitchen counter. Finally he just snapped.

"Fine, BE THAT WAY, you stupid-"

"Are we interrupting something?" He turned from the present to see Raven looking dryly at him and a rather confused Blaze. "We wouldn't want to intrude on you argument with an inanimate object." Beastboy scoffed; she was just jealous that he got a present and she didn't. Blaze bushed her dark hair to the side.

"Um, where'd you get that?" Beastboy smiled, knowing that at the very least Blaze would be happy for him.

"Some Fed-Ex dude delivered it so now I have it!" Blaze glanced at it, looking a bit nervous. That didn't seem right to her. She turned her attention to her green friend.

"How'd the delivery man get to our house? Did he have a motor boat, or a jet ski or something?" She asked. Beastboy opened his mouth to respond, and then he realized that he had no idea how the guy got there. _Wait,_ he thought,_ maybe the boat or whatever was just out of my view or something'. _

"Do you know who sent it?" Now he felt like an idiot. He looked over to the present and shrugged. Blaze glided to the counter and began searching around the bow for any indication of who sent it. Soon her fingers found a string attached to a tag. The tag read From: Joe.

TtTtTtTtTtT

Alright, so this story DOES indeed have an OC, Blaze (incase you were unaware) but I do hope that you'll read on despite if you dislike her or just OCs in general. Further more this story will not be heavy on Romance but will include some. And when there is, it will be my traditional couples (Look at my stories and profile to see). _Hopefully_ I'll update every week or so. I know my writing is sort of poor, but it will improve every chapter… I hope

In my book, reviews are a sweet cliché romance.


	2. The Arrival

The Titans (all except Robin) sat around the kitchen counter debating over whether the present was safe to open or not. Almost all of them felt it was unsafe, but Beastboy.

"Who is this 'Joe' guy?" Cyborg sat measuring the width and length of the gift to get accurate data. He wasn't all that sure if it would mean anything, but he was trying to cover all of the possibilities.

"Indeed and why does he wish to give to us a gift?" Starfire tapped her bottom lip in deep concentration. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Do we all really have to say all of this out loud?" Everyone ignored her. Starfire grabbed a fork and started poking the present with it, while Blaze giggled at her alien friend's strange action.

"I'll scan it; if its something that gives off radiation we won't open it," Cyborg pulled out a radiation scanner and waved it around the gift. The screen stayed clear, with no sign of anything that it was dangerous.

"Shouldn't Robin be here? This should a fair vote. I'll go get him," Blaze got up from her seat and walked away to find Robin.

"I think we should just throw it away," Raven said in her monotone voice.

"You guys are making a big deal out of nothing. It's just a present! We get those all the time! I mean just last week Robin got that pair of girl's-" Beastboy stopped when he saw Starfire giving him a be-silent glare. "W-well it's still no big deal! Look, I'll prove it."

He snatched the gift and ripped off the top. He gazed into the box at whatever was in there. His eyes widened in shock and awe. His jaw dropped slightly as he took out-

"A LETTER?!" Beastboy screamed at the top of his lungs. "I got all excited for a piece of paper inside of another piece of paper inside of a box?" He threw the letter on the counter as Blaze burst through the door. Her dark hair was messy and she was panting, like she had run quite some way. In mid-pant she held up a small paper.

"T-this was in Robin's room. It said to read some letter?" She saw the letter made her way to the counter and torn it open. Rather violently, might I add. She read it to the rest of the Titans.

Dear Titans,

You may have noticed that that your little Boy Wonder is gone. Don't worry; he's safe here with me. Would you mind coming to pick him up? After all, who knows what'll happen if you don't. I hope to see your smiling faces very soon. See you in Gotham.

Forever Yours,

Joe

TtTtTtTtTtT

Cyborg gripped the stirring wheel tightly and pressed his foot hard on the gas pedal. The T-car sped passed all of the other vehicles on the road. They already had been pulled over twice by police officers, but he didn't care. Having taken up the role of leader for now he decided to just to get to Gotham, get Robin back, beat the sh- stuffing out of who ever took him, maybe drop by a buffet, and get out of that city. He'd never been there before. He had, however, heard of it. It didn't sound all that great. Cyborg glanced over at his teammates.

Blaze's small body was curled into a ball in the passenger's seat. She was asleep. In the back, Raven was starring out the window and using her powers to keep other drivers from crashing into them. Starfire's head was resting on Raven's shoulder, also asleep. Beastboy was playing with the window. He made it go up and down to the rhythm of Thriller by Michael Jackson. Cyborg turned his attention back to the road. His eyes zoomed in on a green sign on the side of the road. It read; Gotham City Fifteen Miles Ahead. _Please don't let anything bad happen to us, _He thought.

But then again, bad things happen in Gotham.

TtTtTtTtTtT

Blaze felt a soft prodding on her shoulder and slowly opened her eyes to see the outline of an oncoming city. Its size was slowly increasing as the road seemed to slowly disappear. She could only assume this was Gotham. She looked behind her. Raven poked her again.

"We're here."

As car drove into the city, Blaze pressed nose against the window to see this famous city. The sky was turning dark and street lamps were lighting, illuminating the now dark streets. _The dark really suits this place, _she thought. It was true. The areas that weren't lit were uncommonly dark, and slightly frightening. Even the street lights were rather dim. To add to that, the more tore down buildings were littered with graffiti, saying some rather inappropriate things. Practically every street corner had a seedy looking person swapping a wad of cash from one filthy hand to another. So many people were out on the streets, probably homeless. It was all so cold, and uninviting.

Blaze looked out the windshield and toward the sky. She gasped at what she saw. There was a huge building that lit up the entire block. It must have gone up for miles, and at the top, in giant glowing letters, was the title: **WAYNE ENTERPRISES. **Her eyes widened at awe. She'd heard of the Waynes, and how the philanthropists had tried to do good for this city and the world. Blaze diverted her eyes form the beautiful building to some man with a pistol running from a seemingly on duty cop.

The car came to a stop. The building they had parked in front of was large and grey, with the words **GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT. **

"We'll sleep here until tomorrow, and then we'll go find Robin," Cyborg opened the car door and got out. Starfire and Raven exchanged a quick glance.

"Dude, there's a motel we just pasted a few blocks ago can't we go back and stay there?" Beastboy was extremely confused why they didn't. The metallic teen looked back at him.

"Did you see the poverty going on here? It's probably four hundred dollars for a one bed room. I brought enough money for some food, and I don't know if we have enough. Plus, it feels a bit safer in here with all this advanced security and a police station outside than in a small room with only a weak lock on the door." Beastboy was quiet.

"Yeah, I guess so,"

He looked at all of them. "Anyone need anything from their bags?"

"I would enjoy it if you brought my smaller hand-held bag to me."

"I packed some blankets in my bag, and a few books."

"I brought a book to." Once he had heard everyone's request, he went to the trunk and searched for the items. Five minutes later the team was covered in blankets, with the heater turned on.

"Alright, it's about twelve forty, so get all the rest you can before we leave at around eight."

Fifteen minutes later blaze had leaned her seat back, cocooned herself in a fuzzy brown blanket, and had _Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightening Thief _ in her lap, even though she had fallen asleep five minutes ago. Raven slept silently with her forehead pressed against the window. On the other side of the car Beastboy had his mouth open with drool pouring into a small puddle on his lap. The usually glowing components that made up about half of Cyborg were now as black as it was outside. He had his arm in sonic canon form just incase.

The alien princess Starfire, however, couldn't sleep. That letter had scared her to much. She refused to feel drowsy. Not with Robin out there somewhere. She kept wondering where in this city he might be. Her hand crept down into her hand-held bag and snatched up her communicator. The screen lit up her face as she examined Robin's contact information. Location: Unknown. She tapped the call button and sighed as she received the same result as they had gotten the first time they had tried this when they read the letter. The entire screen filled with what looked like tiny black and white lightening bolts. A small black box containing the word unavailable inside flashed across the screen.

**Yeah, the beginning is kinda rushed, but I really wanted to get to describing the city. Now this might not be what people expected, but this is in the category of family. And a few have family roots in good ole' Gotham. Gotham in this story is a mix between all incarnations I've seen of the place. The characters from Gotham will be based off of their Batman: The Animated Series incarnations since they're my favorite and the only ones I'm really familiar with **

**I'd like to thank the people who have add my story to followed or favorited my little story. Now I'd like to respond to the reviews (I saw other people do it, so now I'm going to).**

**TrueLoveIsReal~ Thanks dude!**

**WritingBookworm~ Thank you. I really hope you like where this is going, since this went in a strange direction.**

**Don't forget to review, follow, favorite, whatever. Remember, no flames (not entirely sure what that means… but I know it's bad), only criticism. Bye! **


	3. The First Day

"Hey, HEY!" Blaze heard a knocking sound. She opened her eyes slowly to see a man (or, was it a tan blob?) outside of the car, knocking on her window. Her hands went to the dashboard to, hopefully, her contacts. She turned from the window to put them in, so the guy won't see her. As soon as they were in, she turned back to the man/blob. Oh. Apparently her vision must not be _that_ shotty, because he only slimmed slightly. He was of an average height and, let's just say, above normal weight. He wore a grey overcoat and a matching fedora. His button up white shirt and red tie were spotted with what looked to be either Chocolate milk or coffee. He had a large nose and chin, and black hair sticking out of his fedora, but only in the front. His beady black eyes were scanning all they could, from her face to the car's hubcaps. He looked back at her.

"Sorry lil' girl, yah can't park here. Police gotta get in an' out to catch the scumbag criminals," He spoke in a New Jersey accent, and seemed slightly annoyed. He was probably a cop of some kind. Blaze's head bobbed up and down. _We can't get on the bad side of law, not now,_ she thought. She elbowed Cyborg in his side.

"We're sorry sir, we'll move the car," Cyborg had jolted up and was already starting the T-Car. Who knows how that guy would react to a bunch of teenage weirdoes? They quickly pulled out of the spot and started down the cracked street. Cyborg tapped on the steering wheel as he pulled into a filthy, graffitied alley a few blocks away. Blaze twisted around poked Raven's nose. She flinched at the contact and grabbed Blaze's finger before she could do it again. Blaze tugged at her finger until her dark teammate released it. She rubbed her finger while sticking out her bottom lip. Starfire woke up with a yawn.

"Alright you guys," Cyborg read the watch in his arm. "It's about nine, so lets get started."

Everyone stared at him. Except Beastboy, he was still drooling on himself. Raven looked over at him, and then rolled her eyes. She reached over and slapped him in the back of the head with a comedic _Thwack!_

"Owwwwwwww, Raven! Why'd you do that?" Beastboy rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, why's there a puddle of… what ever this is in my lap?" Blaze opened the glove compartment and handed him about a dozen napkins. Cyborg started up again.

"Our top priority is to find Robin. We can answer all of these other questions after we get him back. Until then I think its best we lay low and scope out the city," He started to get a bit hazy, but soon focused on his teammates again. "We'll all go to specific areas during the day." He stopped to think for a second, and then opened up his mini computer that was in his arm. He pulled up a map of the city, and showed it to his teammates. Everyone leaned in. The large city was divided into five parts. "Raven, you have the North East. Blaze, you've got North West. Starfire, you get the central area. Beastboy, South West, and I'll take the South East portion. I've sent a map of Gotham to your communicators, so you can find them their. Got it?" The rest of the team nodded in agreement, as Starfire reached for communicator on her lap and looked at the map to find her specific area of the city.

Cyborg reached under his seat and pulled out a small bag. He emptied out the contents of the bag into his hand. They were rings. Beastboy looked at them curiously.

"Are those like that one ring you used to get in HIVE academy?" Beastboy picked one up and held it up to his green eye. Cyborg handed them out to everyone.

"Yup. If you get caught or seen by anyone, put it on. They'll think you're a normal person." He explained. "It maybe a hologram, but it'll only change your skin and hair color. You guys can also change your hair style if you want." Raven looked at him questionably. "I'll help with the disguise." She shrugged in response.

"Whatever." Raven slipped the ring into a tiny compartment in her jewel belt, as everyone else did with their belts.

"Alright, everyone out. Take what cha need and get to your area." The team's temporary metallic leader got out of the car with his friends following his example. Blaze headed to truck of the car, and opened it. She rummaged through until she found her bag. She reached in, took out a dozen of her many double scythe knives, and placed them on the inside of her boots and strapped to her belt. Afterword all of them started making their way up a random fire escape, all except Beastboy, who stayed behind for a minute to sneak his 3DS out of the car. Once he got it he smiled, transformed in to a pidgin, and flew away.

TtTtTtTtTtT

A dark shadow slid along the side of a carnival game booth. The shadow detached itself from the wall, and turned into the cloaked figure of Raven. She turned to the giant, broken-down Roller Coaster on her right. She walked over to the control box, which for some reason had keys on it. Her Blue-Purple eyes darted over details on the keys. One's tip was broken off in the lock for the coaster. Another key, for some reason, had a Hello Kitty sticker on it. The only other noticeable one had a label on it that read **FUNNIBONE**. Raven grabbed the keys. She thought, _I guess this is evidence_.

She looked to the highest point on the ride, and lifted off the ground to get to it. She flew up about fifty feet and sat on the rusted railing. She had now officially searched every inch of the area she was supposed to. She grabbed her communicator from her belt. Maybe she ought to check up on Beastboy, to make sure he didn't screw up. She dialed for Beastboy. It rung for a second before his face filled the screen. For just a millisecond he looked a tad scared, but that turned to a smile.

"Hey Rae, miss me?" Beastboy waged his eyebrows. Raven's right eye twitched. _Maybe I should have called someone else._ Her finger found its way to the End Call button.

"Wait, NO! I was joking Rae," He chuckled nervously. "Please don't hang up." His voice ended in a serious tone. Now she was interested.

"Continue." She said in a monotone.

"I'm freaking out dude. I'm. Freaking. Out." Beastboy moved the communicator closer to his face during every word for dramatic effect. Raven's head went back, mostly because she didn't want a detailed viewing of the inside of Beastboy's nose.

"What about?" He moved the communicator back from his face.

"I swear to god I just saw Killer Croc." He whispered, his eyes darting all around. Raven's eyes widened in surprise. _Okay, this was worth the eyebrow thing._ "Okay, so I was walking on the top of this building near some dock, and then I saw him," Dramatic Pause. "He was like, fifteen feet tall and scaly, and really scary looking."

"More so than the monster from Wicked Scary?" He took a second to think about it.

"They're tied. But what was weird was that he had this really bright thing in his hand. Not like it was a like, just the colors were bright neon and stuff. And I don't think it was a weapon, cause what kind of weapon has pink on it?"

"A big tough guy like that with something bright pink? Not exactly macho. There's got to be another reason." Both of them were quiet as they thought of some reasons. Suddenly Cyborg's voice broke out on the communicator.

"Come to the StayNow motel near Grant Park. I've found us a room to stay in for tonight."

"Okay, we'll be there." She turned off her communicator, flew into the sky, and set off toward Cyborg's general location.

TtTtTtTtTtT

Somewhere in Gotham, a man named Joseph Levvet sat in a stone room, watching the prisoner. The kid hadn't moved or spoke for hours. It'd crossed his mind a couple of times to check to see if he'd died in that chair. He leaned toward the kid to see, and heard the teen breathing deeply. Joe leaned back in his chair and looked at the kid more closely. Joe gasped; it was Robin, the Boy Wonder, eh, Teen Wonder. Though he had a blindfold on, his outfit was ripped in many areas, and he looked like he'd gotten beat. He was a bit confused. Hadn't he left Gotham a bit ago? Then worry set in. Would the Batman hear about this and come to get him? Joe was now panicked. He didn't sign up for this. He was only doing this for some extra cash for the family, not a battle that he couldn't win. The iron door on the other side of the room opened to another guy.

"You can go, it's my turn." The guy was huge; completely muscle, with a nasty grin on his face. Joe filched before looking back at the raven haired boy. He didn't want to leave him alone with this probably schizophrenic psycho. However, he sighed, and left the building feeling guilt and sadness. For himself and the Boy Wonder.

**Does anyone know who that cop in the beginning was? You can cameo in the story as a citizen of henchman. Or henchwoman. :)**

**TrueLoveIsReal~ Well thank you *blushes* I didn't think it was beautiful…**

**I own nothing. Nothing…**

**Reviews are love!**


End file.
